


Welcome to T̴̢̞̽͌A̶̗͐̑T̷͓̊Ì̵͓N̶̡̫̐Ȏ̴̲̟F̸͎͝

by Yoake_yoake



Category: FNAF, Phandom
Genre: I'm proud of this, This is based off of a speedpaint picture, fnaf au, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoake_yoake/pseuds/Yoake_yoake
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester were about to do something absolutely amazing and absolutely dangerous at the same time.





	Welcome to T̴̢̞̽͌A̶̗͐̑T̷͓̊Ì̵͓N̶̡̫̐Ȏ̴̲̟F̸͎͝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kauriso](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kauriso).



Dan Howell and Phil Lester were about to do something absolutely amazing and absolutely dangerous at the same time.  
  
In their last TATINOF update video, they had explained that something shocking was to take the stage. Something that no fan had ever imagined they were capable of bringing into the world. But only the two creators knew what it was.  
  
Dan and Phil were finishing up a few last minute adjustments to the wiring and they tightened the screws to the noise box.  
  
Everything would go perfectly.  
  
The lights flickered and the screaming fans in their seats quieted. The lights dimmed down and the music began to play.  
  
They stared at the stage director, and on his signal… They moved out from the microwave door.  
  
The buzzing in their ears stopped and the screams of the people attending hit them full force.  
  
Phil and Dan both smiled widely and waved to the crowd.  
  
“Welcome guys, to TATINOF!!” Phil greeted them all.  
  
The crowd erupted again and the two show presenters waited for the crowd to quiet down.  
  
“Thanks for coming!” Dan smiled, “I’m sure you’re all excited to be here-“ another scream of agreement, “Phil and I are happy you could join us on this special occasion.”  
  
“What occasion would that be, Daniel?” Phil asked, putting his fingers together in front of him the same way a villain would in a rip off action movie.  
  
“Well, Philip,” Dan shot back, “We have been working very hard lately- I’m sure you can tell by the lack of uploads- on a special surprise just for you  guys!”  
  
The crowd exploded again in cheers. Dan glanced over at the Stage Director and they gave a nod. He looked over at Phil who looked anxious. They were both anxious. How would the fans react?  
  
“We want you to keep an open mind.” He warned as he went back over to the microwave, opening it just enough for them. He saw their eyes open.  
  
“They are our friends.” Phil smiled as he looked back at the two as they walked out from the microwave.  
  
There was silence  in the room as the audience stared at the figures.  
  
They were robots.  
  
But not just any robots. The animatronic figures were designed specifically to look like Dan and Phil.  
  
The Dan animatronic had brown hair that was moved to the right side, and it wore his signature black shirt with the white ring on it. But on top of its head sat a sparkly golden hat with a black band and it wore a golden suit with a bright bow tie. Its glowing brown eyes made the room grow cold.  
  
The Phil robot was similar, with the golden hat and the suit. He had a blue shirt beneath the suit, much like Phil’s collared one. His black hair was moved to the left and his piercing blue eyes could send a shiver up anyone spine.  
  
The robots appeared to be completely articulated. They could blink and their mouths could move. Each of their proper joints bent but only as far as the real Dan and Phil’s. They had proper finger control and  if they happened to move too fast, the face plates would jerk slightly to protect the robotics inside.  
  
The faces were split into seven plates, one between the eyes, and two in the center, and two above and two below their eyes. They had red lips just above and below where the mouth spit from the face and each had its’ own set of dark red cheeks. Microphones seemed to come from the backs of their necks at the base of their heads; that’s where their voice boxes were.  
  
The room remained silent as the robots looked around at the sea of people.  
  
They looked at each of their resembled counterparts, who nodded, and then the Dan animatronic opened its mouth a little bit. Dan’s voice filled the quiet room- though it had a mechanical sound to it.  
  
“Hi. My name is- Dan.” And it moved its hands in the same way Dan did in one of his earliest videos.  
  
Laughter came from a small section of the theater. The mood in the room lightened.  
  
Dan smiled and put his hands together like he was praying. He held them in front of his mouth, delighted.  
  
The Phil animatronic seemed to smile. “Hello, Dan and Phil Games Robots!!” it copied Phil’s voice, playing off the intro to their gaming channel.  
  
The audience laughed and the whole mood shifted.  
  
Phil smiled and stuck out his tongue. They loved it!  
  
Dan told the audience that they had built the robots by themselves with Phil adding that they had looked up a few things on the internet. Dan had gotten the idea from Tumblr  and figured that it would be a great step in their show.  
  
Before they knew it, Dan and Phil’s robots were stealing the show, with everybody asking how and why they did it.  
  
Dan and Phil started adding the animatronics into their shows for longer and longer times and eventually got to the point that they would introduce the show with them when they came out of the microwave.  
  
During one show, however, when the Phil animatronic went to introduce the next segment, all that came out was white noise. Phil- quick on his feet- shut it down and they took the bots off stage for the rest of the show.  
  
The Dan robot sat beside the powered down Phil the whole time.  
  
***  
  
At around a year and a half later, all communications stopped.  No videos, no tweets, no updates or posts. Everything from Dan and Phil stopped.  
  
Except for one thing.  
  
A picture of the bots, standing side by side. They were positioned like they were taking the picture. The caption just said, ‘Tonight’s show is going to be the greatest of them all.’  
  
***  
  
At the TATINOF show, the fans were antsier than ever before. The last time the boys disappeared like that, they came back with the bots.  
  
The fans all screamed the words to the pre-show soundtrack. The lights flickered and the soundtrack stopped and the lights dimmed.  
  
The microwave buttons lit up and the show music started. The fans screamed again and the microwave opened. The crowd lit up in thousands of cheers from people excited to see the four figures emerge.  
  
But nothing happened.  
  
The music kept playing but no one came. Everyone looked around in confusion.  
  
Then, Dan’s voice shocked the still air. “Hello, people from everywhere! Thank you for joining us on this wonderful occasion!”  
  
Suddenly, two pairs of eyes lit up from the microwave. They stepped forward.  
  
It was the Dan and Phil bots…  
  
The music skipped forward and cut. The air in the room grew stiff and cold and not one person moved.  
  
The creatures’ haunting eyes stared into them all.  
  
“Thank you for coming-“ the Dan animatronic smiled, its’ mouth open all the way to reveal sharp jagged teeth. “And-“ he skipped.  
  
The lights cut out and a blood-curdling scream erupted from the darkness. All anybody could see were the Phil robots glowing blue eyes.  
  
When the lights shocked back on, the fans were presented with a horrifying sight.  A girl lay sprawled across the stage, slain in front of the Dan robot. Its’ teeth were bared and shiny with her blood. He rose from where he’d  gauged her throat.  
  
He stood, blood splattered over his face, body, and hands. He seemed to smiled wickedly out at the terrified crowd. Blood had splashed the front of the microwave and even the side of Phil.  
  
A _chink_ echoed through the theater from the deadbolts locking the doors.  
  
No one could get out.  
  
The Phil animatronics’ eyes ignited, shining across the dimming theater. Phil’s voice erupted from its’ speaker, though it was horribly distorted and mechanical:  
  
“Welcome to T̴̢̞̽͌A̶̗͐̑T̷͓̊Ì̵͓N̶̡̫̐Ȏ̴̲̟F̸͎͝.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This story was based off of a speedpaint done by: Kauriso on Youtube, called Welcome to TATINOF
> 
> It's one of my favorite pictures and I hope you could see what I was describing in the book if you look at the picture.


End file.
